voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Voldrania Wiki
The Wiki dedicated to the Minecraft server "Voldrania"! Click here to get started! Articles and Edits on this Wiki type=create width=15 placeholder=Create a page! buttonlabel=Create! break=no type=search width=15 placeholder=Search the wiki! buttonlabel=Exact Match searchbuttonlabel=Full Search break=no |title = About Voldrania |content = The world of "Voldrania" primarily centers around the members of a mass exodus from the war torn "Old World" and their children, who set off in an effort to find a better life. A new continent had been discovered, one completely devoid of human life up to that point. The settlers named this new land "Voldrania", and spent the next sixty years establishing a new society. New countries emerged, political drama unfolded, and secretly a world-ending conspiracy involving the Nether realm unfolded under their noses. A massively powerful supernatural being laid waste to Voldrania, and those who weren't caught in the chaos were forced to flee in a second exodus. So they again searched for a new life, and found themselves in a continent that had long been passed off as fictional. Unlike Voldrania, this "New Voldrania" had already been inhabited by tribal natives and centuries old colonists from the Old World. The Voldranians were able to find a place in this new world, but when the force that destroyed Voldrania returned some time later they were forced to fight back. Nations both new and old came together to fight back, aided by the many supernatural presences and powers that had been discovered, and were finally able to put an end to the long fought "Nether War". Several years later the world would change yet again when a quasi-immortal would-be conqueror utilized his vast underground network of informants and combatants to seize power across all of New Voldrania. This coup was ended when a group of international heroes forced him out of hiding and disarmed his greatest weapons, but the chaos he caused and the knowledge gained after his downfall would define the next era. }} |title = The Nations |content = There are seventeen sovereign nations in New Voldrania and one major Nomadic group. More information can be found on each nation in the slider below. AeaSlider.png|The Nation of Aea|link=Aea|linktext=Aea AlredSlider.png|The Republic of Akarv|link=Akarv|linktext=Akarv AltenSlider.png|The Nation of Altenahnenwalde|link=Altenahnenwalde|linktext=Altenahnenwalde BaratanSlider.png|The Empire of Baratan|link=Baratan|linktext=Baratan EquisSlider.png|The nation of Equis|link=Equis|linktext=Equis EvonskiSlider.png|The Nation of Evonski|link=Evonski|linktext=Evonski HaisonSlider.png|The Hisuuani Caliphate|link=Hisuuani Caliphate|linktext=Haisonuuna JadosSlider.png|The Nation of Jados|link=Jados|linktext=Jados KroleskSlider.png|The Nation of Krolesk|link=Krolesk|linktext=Krolesk Agora.png|The Nation of Llysos|link=Llysos|linktext=Llysos NamessSlider.png|The Islands Kingdom of Namess|link=Namess|linktext=Namess RalkeisSlider.png|The Fifty Isles of Ralkeis|link=Ralkeis|linktext=Ralkeis ScavoranSlider.png|The Nation of New Scavoran|link=Scavoran|linktext=New Scavoran SkylynSlider.png|The Republic of Skylyn|link=Skylyn|linktext=Skylyn TeasSlider.png|The Nation of Teas|link=Teas|linktext=Teas VarrenholmSlider.png|The Kingdom of Varrenholm|link=Varrenholm|linktext=Varrenholm ZaescaesSlider.png|The Trading Federation of Zaescaes|link=Zaescaes|linktext=Zaescaes }} |title = Useful Pages |content1 = The World *The Overworld *Voldrania *New Voldrania *Old World *The Nether *The Void *The End History *Voldranian Timeline *Jarulian Timeline *Tavrosian Timeline *Zaescan Timeline Nations *List of Nations *Old World Nations *International Council of Voldrania *List of Nation Sizes |content2 = Characters *Census of Significant Persons *Heads of State *List of Characters *List of Species Major Events *The Nether War *The Monitor Invasion *List of Wars The Server *World Map *Commands *Plugins *Glossary Other *Notable Materials *Notable Technology *Notable Artifacts }} |title = Wiki Activity |content = }} |title = Current Year |content = 96 AE, Voldranian Timeline 700, Jarulian Timeline 1096 PT, Tavrosian Timeline }} |title = Ongoing Stories |content = "The New Monitor War" "Jaruldom, Act I" }} |title = Recent Events |content = - The Lirun Civil War begins. - The New Monitor is located. - Varrenholm's King is assassinated by a "New Monitor" Agent. - Tethris reveals himself and is imprisoned. - The Monitors Archives are discovered. - Calatan Morentius reappears and is killed. }} |title = Lore Rules/Guidelines |content = 1) The story is set exclusively in New Voldrania 2) Populations are purposely left undefined 3) Creation/Evolution/Religion theories are left __purposefully vague 4) No canon Gods or Godlike characters 5) No new races/species 6) Space travel is not permitted in lore 7) No overpowered weapons/items/ __characters/etc. 8) Magic is extremely rare, especially for __Voldranians 9) All new Technology must be representable __ingame 10) No new Nether Spirits/Keepers/Void ___Lurkers/etc. without permission Click here for a full list }} |title = Page Information |content = * * * * * * * * * * }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Voldrania Wiki